Cudgel District
One of the seven boroughs of Sasserine, Cudgel District is primarily a residential district. Due to the vigilance of the local watch and the church of St. Cuthbert, it's also the safest district in Sasserine. The citizens of Cudgel District know this, yet they are not a soft people; they remain ever vigilant to attack from within or without. The largest amount of remaining loyalists to the Albaidan regime live in Cudgel District, as they hold to Albaida's Cuthbertine faith. The people of Cudgel District are a watchful, laconic lot. They have little patience or tolerance for the rough and coarse lifestyle lived by most adventurers. Obvious adventurers can expect to be gouged heavily in this district. Characters from Cudgel District If you're from Cudgel District, it's possible that you've never left Sasserine. Indeed, it's possible that you have never left Cudgel District. The outer world is a place of mystery and, perhaps, fear for you, yet you may be equally intrigued by its lures. You almost certainly worship Saint Cuthbert, and are quite possibly of Albaidan descent. If you are a ranger, then you probably specialise in fighting humans, as you have learned that humanity has the greatest capacity for evil and treachery. Of the seven districts, the citizens of Cudgel District are the least likely to seek an adventurous lifestyle. Those who do become adventurers are viewed by family and friends as black sheep. Law Enforcement In some ways, the Cudgel Watch are similar to the Champions' Watch. Both are closely tied to their district's official faith, both present regular patrols in uniform, and both are fiercely loyal. Yet the Cudgel Watch is more concerned with preventing criminal activity than any other watch in Sasserine, to the extent that they sometimes overstep their bounds. Tales of wrongful imprisonment abound here, although the Cudgel Watch maintains that such cases are rare as a result. Criminal activity in Cudgel District is most prevalent along the borders with the Shadowshore and the Merchants' Town. The Cudgel Watch are the most likely to pursue criminals across district boundaries and meddle in the affairs of other watches, making them the least-liked of the district watches. Cudgel District Map & Notable Locations # Cudgel Lighthouse #Sword Museum #Chapel of St. Cuthbert #Tentooth's Taphouse - tavern #Enad's Trickery - curiosity shop #The Barrelhouse - tavern #Low Market - general goods #Fast Vera's - tavern #Welcome Home - estate agency #Bent Bertha's - tavern #Little Sunrises - magical light sources #Church of Heironeous #The Thrice-Born Phoenix - inn #Silvermane House #The Silverlode - tavern #Building by Design - construction #Eva's Boat Rentals #Tharvel's Hides - fine hides & leather goods #The Legless Stork - tavern #Marshwardens' Hall - guides for local marshes #Three Thin Cats - general goods #Black Crab - brewery #The Painted Hare - tavern #The Sacred Hound - dog trainers #Shrine of Moradin the Protector #Shrine of Garl Glittergold #The Viceroy's Arms - tavern #Cudgel Garrison Adjunct #The Five Crowns - tavern/inn #The Whispering Anvil - tavern/inn #Shrine of Saint Cuthbert #Saint Cuthbert's Cathedral #Gondola Waystation #Fishfood - tavern #Delthar's Protections - fine weaponry #Selder's Tales - novels #Ankhin Taskerhill's Chalet #Water tower maintenance depot #The Rasp - tavern #The Unexpected Monkey - tavern #West Market - general goods, lumber, livestock #Sesker's Whiskers - distillery #Cudgel Garrison Adjunct #Stirge in the Stew - tavern #Burning Dragon - brewery #Gondola waystation #Sasserine Hall of Records #Taskerhill Manor - seat of House Taskerhill #Cudgel Garrison #Laughing Shark - brewery #Crab Pond Ale - brewery #Hathgak's - general goods #Shrine of Yondalla #House of Violets - monastery #Gilvery's Goods - general goods #Lumberjacker Ale - brewery #Emerald Journeys - guides for the Mocotan Jungle Dramatis Personae *Gerialar Divalean - abbot of the House of Violets *Ilthan Forn - Archbishop of Argyria and high priest of St. Cuthbert *Kalmadar Taskerhill - local head of House Taskerhill Category:Place Category:District Category:Cudgel District Category:Sasserine